There are a many varieties of microcontroller integrated circuits that are useable in power switching and power control applications. Existing microcontrollers typically involve a processor along with relatively simple general purpose input/output terminals and perhaps an Analog-to-Digital Converter (ADC) and/or a Digital-to-Analog Converter (DAC). To use such a microcontroller in the overall power control system, some sort of power supply is generally necessary to generate a supply voltage from which power can then be used or switched under control of the microcontroller. The circuitry of the microcontroller itself also must be powered from a DC supply voltage. The power supply is to supply power to the overall system as well as to the microcontroller circuitry. In most applications, it is desirable for the power control system and the microcontroller to operate in a fashion that consumes as little power as possible. Ways to reduce power consumption in such microcontroller based power switching systems are desired.